moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsume
Katsume is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 38 (Hot Topic MovieStar). About Katsume She is the leader of the team Marching Band, a team that has been around for roughly a year. She created it shortly after being kicked out of a team she led with two of her best friends, Settiecake and >3mily<, who are long gone, having both quit MSP many months ago. She's one of the few high levels known to stand up and speak her mind, and has done so since she was a level 12 (Old level system with only 25 levels.) Team Pump Her girlfriend, pickles (first 0pickles1, then hallieluvsyou<3, and so on...) was bullied by Vivi Giovanni. Her Ex-bestie >3mily< was also bullied by Vivi Giovanni and was told to "cut deeper" by her on Twitter. (The tweet has since been deleted.) Team Pump also attacked her friend Izaiahh, and that combined with the fact some of her friends were also bullied sparked a series of art books showing the true colors of Team Pump. She has been relentless in proving that they are wrong and have been bullying. Though she doesn't bother making many art books directed at them entirely anymore, she still makes art books that references them in some way, at times. She has said again and again that her ultimate goal is to pass Pumpchkin, and with that, she also would be passing people she defines as "sh*tty leaders and bullies" (Quoted directly from Katsume.) Her rage toward Team Pump and ambition to expose them is partially what sparked her MSP career. Friendship with ItzJerz In the past, Katsume had bitter jealously towards ItzJerz. Due to extreme peer pressure from close friends, she even made art books against Jewels and ItzJerz. However, this is all in the past now, for Katsume eventually realized the flaws in her arguments and the errors of her ways, and apologized to ItzJerz. Jersey accepted her apology, and gradually, they became quite good friends. Katsume doesn't call herself a Jewel, but does admire ItzJerz greatly and fundamentally is a Jewel. However she insists on not being just called a fan, because she deeply values their friendship and feels it's too vague to be called a fan. Marching Band As stated before, Katsume created her team, Marching Band, after having been kicked out of the club she led with her friends. It was created in about October of 2013, and while the team does not have as many members as other teams, it is still quite impressive how many people she's gathered. She has again and again been exasperated by people sneering and commenting that "there's enough teams" and whatnot. She has given up on trying to tell people that Marching Band ISN'T the same as other teams. Despite her efforts and trying to avoid making her team as bad as others, unfortunately some people still look down on her team, simply because of the mistakes of other teams. The Uphill struggle Katsume has been on MSP since November 2011. For the most part, she's gained all her fame without the help of any other famous moviestars. She spent much of her early MSP career days getting only 20 loves on her art books, even after weeks of waiting. She knows far too well how it is to be ignored and to be looked down on. According to the twitter feeds, there have been times when she's gotten worryingly high scores on depression tests and has even had issues with self-harming in the past. There is no doubt that Katsume struggled and went through a lot to get where she is. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks She simply doesn't just make artbooks about Team Pump, she also makes artbooks about what she feels about not being noticed, bullying, etc. She is basically saying what the other "leaders" are too scared to say, she doesn't worry about her reputation either. She makes artbooks often, sometimes making 4 or 5 a day; Her record is 10 art books made in a day (All with meaning, of course.) Her artbooks are rarely, if not never the "Save the princess" kind of art book. She hates those kinds of art books and has tried many times to make art books telling people to stop giving all their support to meaningless artbooks and start paying attention to artbooks that matter more or have a deeper message. Movies Katsume rarely makes movies, aside from short movies. She decided to start making short movies (And, during desperate times, has friends help her make them), and has leveled a lot more often ever since she started to create them. She has tried to make a series before, but always got bored easily and stopped making episodes, sometimes even after episode one. Mostly because she's too lazy to, or has extreme lack of motivation or inspiration. Looks Katsume's looks are very diverse and different from other female moviestar's looks, at least on the high scores. Some of her inspirations for her outfits are Eminem and TV + book series. She has many different types of styles and though some looks are similar, none look quite the same. She doesn't really repeat her looks. Her style most definitely sets her off from the rest of the high scores. Even if she looks a little like others, there's still that "Katsume" kind of feeling to it. Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:US Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 38